1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer systems with graphical user interfaces, such as window based systems; and more particularly to techniques for providing access to a plurality of open windows on the screen at one time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphical user interfaces on computer systems are gaining widespread use. Typical systems include the Macintosh Finder™ environment in Macintosh computers provided by Apple Computer, Inc., of Cupertino, Calif., the Windows environment provided by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash., and the New Wave™ environment provided by Hewlett-Packard of Palo Alto, Calif. In such systems, a workspace on the display system is set up with a desktop metaphor. Within the desktop, there are a number of icons displayed which correspond to objects stored in memory. The objects include, for instance, files, applications programs, control panels, and enclosures that enclose other objects. Opening an icon results in display of a window within the desktop corresponding to the underlying object. Thus, opening an application window, such as a word processor, results in display of a document into which text may be entered using the word processing program. Opening of a control panel icon results in opening of a control panel window by which the user controls system parameters. Opening of an enclosure icon, such as a folder in the Macintosh Finder™ environment, results in opening of a window that encloses other icons.
When the user opens a plurality of windows on the desktop, it can become cluttered. Also, important windows to which the user may need ready reference, may become obscured behind a number of other windows needed for a given working environment and difficult to recall without messing up the working environment. For instance, if the user has an electronic mail window open on the desktop, but obscured behind a word processor window, a spread sheet window and an enclosure window, access to the electronic mail window becomes cumbersome. If a user, while working, desires to send a mail message, he must first clear the large windows from the screen in order to find the electronic mail window. After the electronic mail window is found, it must be moved to the top window. Once it is a top window, it can be used as needed. However, this procedure shuffles the desktop so that it is no longer in a convenient environment for use. Thus, when the user closes the electronic mail window, he or she must then clean up the desktop to return to the original working arrangement.
One approach to solving this problem is described in U.S. patent application entitled DESK DRAWER USER INTERFACE, invented by Ludolph, et al., filed Jun. 3, 1991, Ser. No. 07/709,715. The Ludolph, et al., application was owned at the time of invention and is currently owned by the same Assignee as the present application. According to the Ludolph, et al., invention, additional desktop space is provided using a desk drawer metaphor which can be slid onto and off of the screen. The user could place icons that correspond to often used applications or enclosures, into the desk drawer region of the desktop. When access is needed to the objects in the desk drawer, the extended desktop is slid open using a cursor action, and the object is selected by the user on the extended desktop. Windows cannot be placed in the extended desktop. This approach to overcoming the clutter of a desktop with a large number of windows has achieved some success by expanding the desktop area. However, the desktop remains subject to clutter.
It is desirable to provide quick and convenient access to windows in a friendly, flexible, and customizable way in a graphic user interface environment. Further, it is desirable to provide easy access to such windows during the middle of a drag operation.